


Like a Dream

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Twenty-Eight of WFFC//Bucky always said that he didn't care if he was sleeping, if Peter wanted him, he could have him. Peter takes him up on the offer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do the lyrics prompt this week because it's one of my favourite songs by my absolute favourite band of all time, but because of these reasons it makes me too emotional to really enjoy writing. What can ya do. I will just be soft off main for this one. Have some porn >:)

Bucky was entirely naked under the sheets while he slept, and Peter was wide awake. He stood over the bed, lusting over his boyfriend like a creep. He peeled back the sheet, so he could see all of Bucky.

Peter remembered clearly that Bucky had always said he’d be up for it. Up for Peter taking what he wanted from Bucky while he slept. Peter had never had the chance to try it, but he was getting tired of waiting. They’d already fucked before they went to sleep, and Peter was ready to go again.

He reached behind himself and pressed a finger past his rim. It was tight, but Bucky had prepared him well only hours ago. He could take it.

Peter grabbed the lube and took Bucky’s cock in his hand. He stroked lightly, glancing up every few seconds to see if Bucky was waking up from the attention.

Peter wasn’t scared he was going to get in trouble or anything, but it was still exciting to play with Bucky when he didn’t know what was going on.

Bucky hardened in Peter’s hand, and Peter climbed on top of him carefully.

He sat back on Bucky’s cock like he was made for it and started moving.

Just when Peter was starting to wonder if Bucky was in a coma or something, the man finally stirred.

“What—”

Peter picked up his pace since Bucky was awake now. Why hold back?

“Fuck, Peter,” Bucky cried. He brought his hands up to his boyfriend’s waist and gripped him.

“I know,” Peter agreed. He leaned forward and rested his hands on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky held Peter tighter and brought him down on his dick over and over again.

Peter looked at Bucky with pleading eyes. “Harder, harder.” He could barely get the words out fluidly because every thrust Bucky gave him jarred his entire body.

Bucky gave Peter what he wanted. “Want a hand?” He offered. Peter’s dick was leaking all over Bucky’s chest, and it looked like he would come instantly if Bucky touched him.

“N-no,” Peter refused. “Don’t need—ohmygod.”

Bucky moaned when Peter spilled across his stomach and chest. He’d come just from Bucky’s cock in his ass.

“Shit,” Bucky grit. He brought Peter down on him one last time and came inside Peter’s ass.

Peter collapsed forward with Bucky still inside of him. Bucky reached around to take himself out of Peter. “Wow,” he breathed.

Peter rolled off his boyfriend but didn’t stray too far. He fit himself at Bucky’s side, snuggling closer when Bucky wrapped his arm around him.

“We need a shower,” Bucky said.

“I know, but I don’t wanna move,” Peter spoke into Bucky’s skin.

Bucky smiled. “If I wake up to you riding me every day, you might turn me into a morning person.”

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
